Wish to a Shooting Star
by Jang-Ships
Summary: Akashi Seijuro, son of a successful entertainment agency CEO. As the president's one and only precious son, he is to be the heir of the company. But Akashi doesn't give a single care about life right now. He's filthy rich, he's smart, and he has the looks. He could get anything, and any one he wants. Until his dad had enough and sends him to the country side to let him learn.
1. Chapter 1

"This just in, the heir to japan's most famous entertainment agency. Is once again involved in another scandal-".

"Akashi Seijuro, now crowned as the number one heart breaker-".

"Play boy Akashi Seijuro strikes again-".

"Akashi Seijuro caught kicking a trainee from their building-".

"You damn brat! You're all over the news!" the president shouted once again, throwing another vase at his son. Only for him to dodge it successfully. "Mama!" The president kneeled in front of the giant portrait of his wife. All teary eyed, he cries and asks where he ever went wrong.

"Seriously, don't go talking to someone who's already dead" Akashi mutters under his breath, ready to leave his father's office.

"Seijuro! Don't think I'm letting you off so easily!" His dad stood up with one hand pointing at him, the other wiping his snot.

"What are you gonna do about it old fart?" Akashi asks in amusement.

"Stop calling me old fart! And you'll see!".

* * *

"Ah, so he was serious" Akashi sighs in disbelief. Standing in front of a giant farm, all of his bags thrown to the muddy ground.

"I'm very sorry sir! But it's your father's orders" his father's personal guard apologized and drove away quite quickly.

"What to do now?" he asks himself.

"You must be Akashi Seijuro, right?" A calm voice asked.

"Yeah…wait…where the hell did you come from?" Akashi asks, a bit shocked.

"Um, I've been here since you arrived actually" he replies with a small smile.

"For real?" Akashi asks.

"For real".

* * *

"So, what's your name?" Akashi asks with a small grunt, he's not really used to hard labor. Carrying a heavy ass backpack was not easy.

"Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya" He replies shortly.

"Seriously, for a small and frail guy like you, how can you carry all of those?" Akashi was amazed, the boy was carrying all of the bags, while he had one. With mild jealousy, Akashi wants to be as strong as Kuroko.

"We're here" Kuroko kicks the door gently and drops all of the bags. It was a simple dormitory like room, It wasn't all bad. "Akashi kun, are you ready to meet the others?" Kuroko asks, he nods and follows him out of the house.

"Are we there yet?" Akashi asks for the tenth time since they started walking. Luckily, Kuroko has enough patience to answer him. Akashi rolls his eyes and wipes the dripping sweat from his chin. "Hey Kokoro, do you have any air conditioned rooms in here?" Akashi questions a bit rudely.

"It's Kuroko, and no. We don't own such things here, but wait till the sun sets, it starts to get colder" Kuroko answers, but before Akashi could say anything disrespectful again, he is met with the farms beautiful planting field. "Pretty worth the walk right?" Kuroko smiles at the amazed look on Akashi's face. Kuroko gestured for him to come closer, so that he could start introducing everyone.

"Guys! We have a new comer today!" Kuroko shouted, a bunch of men that looks like are about the same age as him started to gather.

"Oi, Kuroko! You bastard!" a loud voiced roared. A guy with split eyebrows chugged a watermelon at Kuroko. "Your dog ate the last Maji burger that I was saving for tonight!". But with fast reflexes, Kuroko caught the watermelon and threw it back to the other boys face instead.

"Akashi kun, that's Kagami kun" Kuroko deadpans.

"Hey Kuroko! You threw the watermelon too hard on him! Now who's going to carry Kagami?" A guy with glasses fumed.

"You sure planted that on him Kuroko!" another guy yelled, obviously proud of his pun. Only to get hit by a paper fan. And before they knew it, everyone started bickering and fighting. Akashi raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Everyone, please listen" Kuroko somehow, magically pulled out a megaphone out of nowhere. "Please settle down, because I would like to introduce the newcomer" Kuroko says emotionless.

"Eh, a newbie? What you in for big boy?" the boy with cat like features leans in, and tries to intimidate Akashi.

"My dad sent me here because he's tired of my shitty attitude" Akashi answers with a straight face. It was weird for him because everyone started to burst out laughing, he wasn't even making a joke.

"I like you newbie, the name is Koganei" he swings an arm around Akashi's neck and pulls him lower. "Call me senpai!".

"Pleasure" Akashi replies, as he takes the guys arm off him.

"Nice to meet you everyone, my name Is Akashi

Seijuro".

"Hmm Akashi? That name sounds familiar" The lame pun guy pondered.

"Would you like me to tell them instead?" Kuroko asks. Akashi nods at him.

"Guys, his father is the owner of Akashi entertainment" Kuroko tells them as if it wasn't a big deal.

"WH-WH-WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" the others scream at the top of their lungs, except for Kagami. Whose body is still cold on the ground.

* * *

"So, Akashi kun. You already know everyone's name?" Kuroko asks as he shows Akashi around.

"Yeah, they're an interesting bunch. Just wondering though, why is this farm full of teenagers?" Akashi questions as he sees no signs of old people.

"Well, Hyuga Senpai's parents are the ones who actually owns this farm, we thought it would be fun to work here every summer". Friendship, something that feels and sounds unfamiliar to Akashi. He knows a bunch of people from the agencies, but he doesn't view them as his friends. More like an acquaintance? But a voice stops him from his tracks. A quite beautiful voice, he might add.

"Ah, I forgot to introduce you to him" Kuroko smiles as he bobs his head to the song.

"Furihata kun! Come and introduce yourself to the new guy!" Kuroko shouts through his megaphone. The song stops and an awkward looking boy comes out of the bushes, a guitar in hand.

"H-Hi, my name is Furihata Kouki" the boys shyly greets him.

"And I'm Akashi Seijuro" Akashi smiles softly at him. He seemed to be the most normal among everyone, he thinks.

"Now that you've officially met everyone, your day as a farmer starts now" Kuroko smirks menacingly. Akashi was right, Kuroko had some personality issues. He sensed it from the start. "Your life as a rich city boy ends today, your ass is mine now!" Kuroko laughs evilly. He throws a bag at Akashi. "Furihata kun, show him to the bathroom, and teach him the basics. I have to go back to the others" Kuroko now returns to his calm self.

"What the hell was that?" Akashi murmurs as he scratches his head in confusion.

"Ah, Kuroko...um, He's quite the sadist" Furihata tries to explain it to Akashi as best as he can without weirding him out.

"So, where's this bathroom Kokoro was talking about?".

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me" Akashi whispers, a single tear falling down. Since he came here, he was all sweaty and disgusting. He just wanted a simple shower. "Um, the rest of the bathroom seems to be missing". Furihata laughs and shakes his head.

"Well we don't have all that fancy modern stuff here, so I guess you have to start and get used to this" he shrugs and pats Akashi's back.

Akashi knees weakened, as he slowly dropped to the the ground. "How the hell am I suppose to take a bath in a small dirty bathroom?" he asks himself.

"Alright, I'll wait for you. Just call me if you're ready to go and pick some strawberries!" Furihata smiles warmly. He turns around and starts walking to the nearest tree.

"Wait! Fruityhara!" Akashi calls out.

"Eh? Fruityhara?" Furihata looks a bit offended. Akashi closes his eyes, not ready to lose some of his pride.

"Where do I get the water?".

* * *

"Oh, so you just pull this metal thing and water will come out?" It was a bit of a work but Akashi found it fascinating. He starts to take his expensive looking clothes off, revealing a toned stomach.

"H-Hey! You don't have to strip out here!" Furihata starts to get flustered and covers his face.

"Oh". Oh, Akashi likes it the most when he makes people flustered because of his body. "Why not tease him a little more?" he asks himself.

"Sorry Fruityhara!" he smirks as he takes off the rest of his shirt.

"I-It's Furihata! And stop it!" Furihata covers his eyes as he runs away. Akashi laughs quietly, tears start to form in his eyes. He pushes his bangs away and ruffles his hair.

"An Interesting bunch indeed".


	2. Chapter 2

"Y-You're kidding me, right?" Akashi stutters in disbelief.

"Nope, don't worry though. Furi will help you!" Kuroko answers in glee, while a sadistic smile is plastered on his face.

"Bu-But this field is huge!" Akashi's voice cracks. He was about to complain again, but he sees Furi already starting, as he hums a familiar song.

"C'mon city boy or do you want me to-" Kuroko holds Akashi's chin and gently pulls him a bit closer. Faces only inches away.

"Punish you." Kuroko continues, as he smirks. Akashi could feel all the life getting sucked out of him. A second barely passed and he already started harvesting the strawberries.

* * *

"I know ri-". Everyone looked at each other as they felt a shiver run down their spines.

"H-Hey, did you guys feel that too?" Hyuuga asks, arms shaking.

"Kuroko's probably enjoying his time tormenting Akashi." Izuki ponders as everyone agrees.

* * *

"Hey, Fruityhara, aren't you tired yet?" Akashi asks as he pants, sweat dripping down his face.

"Huh? Not really, we're barely halfway the field." Furi answers him, already used with the name 'Fruityhara'. It was silent again. It didn't feel awkward, it actually felt relaxing. Akashi just shakes his head as he starts to pick some strawberries again. But he hears it again, that familiar tune that Furihata's humming. Akashi was about to ask what the song was, but a whip lands next to him. Kuroko pulls his speaker out and yells .

"Hey city boy, quit yapping before I punish you!".

"Y-Yes Master!" Akashi starts to harvest in the speed of light.

"Wow, he actually tamed him really fast." Furi whispers to himself. With Kuroko's whipping and taunting, they finished pretty quick.

"Good job!" Furi smiles as he hands Akashi a cold bottle.

"What's inside?" Akashi asks as he observes the bottle.

"Just taste it! It's really good." Furi gives him a thumbs up. Akashi hesitates at first, but he takes a small sip. His eyes widen as he starts to gulp the drink.

"Delicious right? Mitobe made it! It's strawberry juice." Furi says proudly. Akashi sighs after almost finishing the bottle.

"It's the best that I've ever had." Akashi says in awe. The two of them rest for a few minutes, exchanging information about each other.

"Hey love birds, stop ogling at each other and start carrying your baskets" Kuroko says nonchalantly as he starts to head back to the others. The two blush madly as they start carrying their baskets. It was quiet again, but Furi is the one to start the conversation.

"So, Akashi. Do you play sports?" Furi was still blushing.

"I do actually."

"Really! What's your favorite sport?" Furi smiles shyly.

"Hmmm there's a lot but, Basketball is probably my favorite!" Akashi answers quite happily.

"Hey! The others are really good at basketball! You should join them when they start a game!" Furi says excitedly.

"The others? You don't play?" Akashi asks him.

"Well, I do but. I'm not exactly as good as them." Furi sounds a bit sad. Akashi doesn't know what to do, he gets flustered and just pats Furi's head.

"You shouldn't think bad of yourself.." Akashi mumbles, looking the other way. face beet red. Furi was about to thank him but a ringtone suddenly plays, making the two of them jolt in suprise. Akashi apologizes and answers his phone.

"Heeey! Akashicchi!" Akashi disconnects the call in a heart beat.

"Who was that?" Furi asks as the two of them continue to walk.

"An annoying cockroach." Akashi deadpans.

"Hey slowpokes! Hurry up, Mitobe's making dinner already!" Tsuchida, Fukuda, and Kawahara waves at the two of them. They both look at each other and started running, laughing along the way.

* * *

"Mitobe, you don't fail to suprise me." Koganei burps as he pats his full stomach.

"Dinner's delicious, what do you think city boy?" Izuki asks.

"It's a hundred times better than any five starred restaurant that I ate at." Akashi answers honestly, They all start to cheer. Mitobe smiles at him. Koganei faces him and translates for him.

"Mitobe says that he appreciates it!" Koganei grins at him. They start to talk among themselves, but they moved to the campire, surrounding it with chairs. Hyuuga asks Furi to get his guitar out, Akashi looks a bit confused but Kiyoshi helps him out.

"It's a thing that we do after every dinner." Kiyoshi explains, Akashi nods now that he understands.

"What song do you guys want to sing?" Furi asks as he tunes his guitar.

"Hmm dunno'. How about you city boy, do you want to sing anything?" Tsuchida asks.

"Well I don't want to sing it. It's more of a request".

"It's alright! What is it?" Furi asks him this time.

"Can you sing the song that you were humming earlier?" Furi nods happily.

He starts to pluck the strings. Everyone around Akashi looked calmed and relaxed. And he understands why. But when Furi started to sing, it blew him away. They all started to close their eyes, just listening to Furi's beautiful voice. And the song, it pulled on his heart. Furi is better than the singers in their company. Akashi felt a familiar sting on his eyes as tears trickled down his face. He doesn't know why he's crying, but he knows that there's something about the song. He quickly wipes his tears away and continues to Listen to Furi.

The song ends with a final strum, everyone started to clap.

"Man, I wish I could sing as good as you." Fukuda sighs. Hyuuga checks his watch and is a bit shocked at the amount of time that already passed.

"Guys, time to clean up. It's almost curfew!" he says as heads towards the bathroom. After cleaning everything up, they all lined up at the bathroom. They could only go one by one since it's very small.

Hyuuga opened the bedrooms door and opened the lights. He goes to his spot and finally lays down. Kiyoshi goes on his spot next to Hyuuga.

"Hey Kiyoshi." Hyuuga calls him.

"What is it?".

"Don't you think there's something missing?". Now that Hyuuga said it. There was something missing. The two of them started to go pale. The two of them ran out of the room to check just to be sure.

"k-Kuroko!" Hyuuga screams. This startles everyone, they all go after them to see the emergency. They all went pale when they saw it. It was Kagami tied up like a masochist.

"Kuroko! Get him down!" Hyuuga orders him. "Why would you do that to Kagami?" Hyuuga pinched the bridge of his nose.

"He shouldn't have tried to throw that watermelon at me." Kuroko looks down at kagami evilly.

"Kawahara, Fukuda. Help Kagami up and get him something to eat." Kiyoshi orders the two of them.

Kuroko goes back to the room as If nothing happened. Akashi's sweat starts to go cold, now he knows not to mess with Kokoro. They once again enter the bedroom. Everything was good and all, but Akashi didn't know where to sleep at.

"Um Hyuna senpai, where can I sleep at?" he asks Hyuuga.

"Hyuna? Um well. We don't have any extra bed right now. Are you okay with sleeping next to someone?" Hyuuga yawns as he scratches his back.

"Well, I don't really mind." Akashi answers.

"Good! You can sleep next to Kuroko." Akashi could already feel Kuroko staring holes into him. He shakes his head.

"I-I'll just sleep with Fruityhara!" Akashi stutters as he started sweating. Hyuuga pats his back as he goes back to his spot.

"Hey Fruityhara, can I sleep next to you?" Akashi asks, scratching his neck.

"Ah! Sure!" Furi smiles as he sets the bed up.

"Okay guys! lights out!" Kiyoshi yawns as he turns the light off.

There was a pillow placed between the two of them. They could already hear everyone snoring already. With all the work that he did earlier, Akashi starts to get sleepy.

"Um, Akashi." Furi whispers.

"Yes?" Akashi responds tiredly.

"G-Goodnight!" Furi mumbles and hides inside his blanket. Akashi smiles, finding Furi really adorable.

"Goodnight, Furihata." Akashi whispers. Finally getting his name right.

* * *

"Heeey! Akashicchi!" Kise shouts happily. Only to hear the line getting cut off. "Ehhh! Akashicchi is so mean!" he sulks.

"Well if it's Kise-chin calling, I'll probably do the same" Murasakibara says lazily as he munches on a snack.

"No one likes talking to a fool like you" Midorima agrees.

"Annoying Idiot." Aomine adds.

"Why do you guys have to be so mean?" Kise sulks again.

"By the way, the president told me earlier that he sent Akashi to a farm" Midorima explains as he cleans the lenses of his glasses.

"Ehhh, really?" Murasakibara questions.

"Shall we go see him then?" Kise asks excitedly.

"Fool, we still have to finish promotions." Midorima hits Kise in the head.

"Heh, this should be fun then." Aomine smirks as he tracks Akashi's phone.


End file.
